Ten Things
by hewhoistomriddle
Summary: Ten Things that were never spoken between Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy. Complete.


**Notes**: The next few stories/drabbles/crap I will publish on this site were made months before Deathly Hallows. I stumbled on them one day and thought "oh, what the heck". So There. There are three of them but I forgot to transfer the third one to my laptop. For the story, well, it's no secret I adored Sirius and Narcissa interaction.

**Warnings**: AU. Unbeta-ed. Slightly unfinished.

**Ten Moments and Ten Unspoken Words in the life of Sirius and Narcissa Black

* * *

I. **_"You were the girl with huge blue eyes and too-bright hair and I loved you the moment I saw you."_

"You think you might be adopted?" Eight-year-old Sirius asked suddenly as they played Wizard chess in his dreary house. "I always thought you were too…_blonde_…to be a Black."

"Well," Narcissa glared at him, hands on her hips. "Would you rather I be a Rosier? Or a Malfoy?"

"Maybe," Sirius shrugged, a small flush creeping up his neck. "Then I get to marry you."

She giggled softly. "Who says you don't get to do that anyway?"

**

* * *

II. **_"This is our adventure, ours and no one else's."_

"Stop fidgeting, they're staring at you!" Narcissa hissed, grabbing Sirius close.

No one had the heart to remark that their clothes, mismatched and decades out-of-style, were enough to make them stand out.

"This is awesome," Sirius was fascinated by nearly everything they encountered in this world.

**

* * *

III. **_"You'll still be my best friend, right?"_

"I can't believe you went to Gryffindor," Narcissa sounded anxious, a rare occurrence. "Bellatrix is looking for you and she's positively murderous!"

"I _asked _the stupid Hat for Slytherin!" Sirius said, crossing his arms defensively.

"You're a Black!" Narcissa wailed, not hearing him at all. "There's obviously some mistake! We were supposed to be in Slytherin together! How could you!" Her gaze hardened and she glared at him accusingly.

"It's not my fault!" Sirius shouted back. "What are you so worried about anyway! This doesn't change anything!"

"You better hope not," She hissed after a silence and stalked away.

**

* * *

IV. **_"Sometimes I can't tell who's ashamed of who."_

"I do hope you're proud of yourself." There wasn't any familiarity between them anymore. "You just _had _to hurt Regulus like that."

"I doubt Regulus has enough of a heart to be hurt." Sirius responded coolly. "Besides, he deserves it, nasty little bit of scum that he is."

"He's your brother."

"I have no brother except James."

"What about me Sirius? I'm not your cousin too?" Silence.

"We're family, we're of blood." Narcissa said finally, the anger gone from her voice. "No matter how much you might hate us."

"You hated me first." Was all Sirius could say.

**

* * *

V. **_"I miss the nice boy you used to be."_

It was not one week after the disastrous O.W.L.s incident that Snape found himself at the mercy of the Marauders again. James had him upside down and burning with rage and humiliation.

Sirius was hooting in laughter.

Narcissa was disgusted with the whole Gryffindor House. She pushed her way through the crowd, fingering the wand in her pocket.

"I suggest you let him down now," Her voice was cool and leveled, almost bored, casting a haughty look on anyone who wished it.

She caught the glance James sneaked at Sirius and sneered. "_Well?_"

Sirius found his voice, though reluctantly. "Prongs…Prongs, let him down. Snivellus isn't worth it."

James yelped in surprise and unceremoniously let Snape fall, diverting the people's attention.

"_Sirius, when did you become such a bully?"_

**

* * *

VI. They talked on graduation. **_"I do hope you'd see reason while it still wasn't too late."_

"You can still stay."

"You can still leave."

"No."

"I absolutely refuse."

**

* * *

VII. He spied on her house. **_"More than anything, I wish there isn't any reason to be here, that you're in no way involved in this."_

**

* * *

VIII. She was at his trial. **_"I never believed a word of it. You're a lot of things, but never this."_

**

* * *

IX. He sent Draco a Firebolt. **_"I'll always remember you and I'm sorry things didn't work out the way they should've."_

**

* * *

X. She was in the Department of Mysteries. **_"Forgive me."

* * *

End.  
_


End file.
